Ingaiyo
Ingaiyo, also known as Ruler of Armors, Ingaiyo, is the strongest of the Imperial Pirates that hailed from an unknown island within the Grand Line. They, with the rest of the Imperial Pirates, serve as major Antagonists within Trials of the World, wreaking havoc across the globe with their crew, and constantly fighting with those that oppose them, such as the . Before joining the Imperial Pirates, Ingaiyo was a travelling Swordsman that was eventually recruited by a Pirate Crew. However, after the Pirate Crew's defeat by the hands of the Imperial Pirates, Eonzo D. Into saw promise in Ingaiyo and decided to spare their life and allow them to become apart of his crew. After displaying their capabilities in several battles, Into promoted them to the position of Eitosutaraitsu, which are the strongest set of crew members within the Imperial Pirates, being only weaker than Into himself. Ingaiyo is one of the stronger members of the Imperial Pirates, gaining a high sense of infamy within the Grand Line. Due to their status as one of the Eitosutaraitsu, the World Government deems them a threat to public safety, and wishes for their imprisonment as soon as possible. Appearance Due to Ingaiyo wearing armor at all times, not many people know what they look like under all that metal, not even their gender is known to the majority of the world. They are shown to be wearing a large silver armor that has several "oddities" about it. Its feet are regular shoes that hold no difference, other than the odd design that lays on top of it. Leading to the armor's knees, is a more sturdier form of armor that is the same color as the majority of the armor. At the knee caps, however, a similar design of that found on top of the shoes is present, being much larger in nature, tilting the opposite directions, and being capable of leading to at least the waist. Under these pieces of armor, however, Ingaiyo seems to be wearing a somewhat tight pair of a dark blue shade of black pants. At their waist, they wear two belts that lean more towards their right side, somewhat like the rings of Saturn. Their upper-body armor has somewhat of a nobility feel to it, as the abdominal area somewhat "ruffles", being similar to a cravat that people wear on their necks. On the middle of the chest, the armor has a similar design to the shoes and the knee caps. On the armor's left shoulder, it has a crown-like accessory, while on the right shoulder, it looks somewhat like spider's silk. On both of the armor's arms, there is a rather large coverage that protrudes upward. On the hands of the armor, the fingers are replaced with claws, to which Ingaiyo uses as swords for their battles. To finish off the armor, Ingaiyo wears a crown that is similar to that of the left shoulder's crown. Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Trials of the World Category:Eitosutaraitsu Category:Imperial Pirates